Lágrimas nevadas en el cuerpo de Sasuke
by Hermi23
Summary: Yaoi Naruto busca desesperado a Sasuke por las afueras del país ... Un fúnebre rumor lo está inquientado por dentro¿ dónde estás Sasuke? aviso: oneshoot con tendencias góticas.


**Lágrimas nevadas en el cuerpo de Sasuke: **

**N/A: Buenas,aquí un one shot,advierto,es un drama y con tendencias góticas... espero que os guste, si no,otra vez será jeje.**

**La nieve cae tristemente sobre el paisaje nocturno , enterrando cada y una de las emociones que estoy sintiendo.**

**Soy Naruto , y desde hace dos días que camino por estos montes helados a las afueras del país del fuego .**

**Siento que mis extremidades pesan más que nunca … como si estuvieran más congeladas que estos vidriosos pedazos de hielo.**

**Caigo rendido en la nieve pura , jadeando del cansancio .**

**Las lágrimas desesperadas, no tardan en surgir de mis írises azules...**

**Rasgando la nieve, descargo la ira que llevo contenida hace horas.**

**Finalmente caigo , pesado como un suspiro .**

**- no puedo más … mi cuerpo no responde ... - pero mi corazón me incita a seguir arrastrándome … encontrando mi anhelo.**

**El viento helado me susurra incoherencias … casi sin poder abrir los párpados miro unos metros a mi izquierda … fusionando el frío con mis más profundos temores.**

**Como si de un rayo de luz energético se tratara, me levanto entre la espesura , corro llegando a mi objetivo…**

**Quedo al fin de pie , estático y asustado , mientras mis pupilas se concentran en ver entre esta oscuridad .**

**Los espasmos no tardan en surgir desde las palmas de mis manos … **

**Me lanzo contra una figura que yacía en el suelo ,palpando el cuerpo con desespero y ansiedad...**

**Tragando saliva muevo mis rodillas , buscando un último latido esperado , que queda en nada … solo queda tu palidez contrastando en este nieve.**

**Un grito rasgado se enfrenta entre la magnitud de esta montaña , chillo sacando todo lo que he estado sintiendo estos días.**

**Días fríos y tensos , sin saber si era verdad lo que me habían contado … el rumor se había evaporado tanto que necesitaba saber si era verdad… y aquí estoy , frente el rumor echo realidad.**

**- cuchicheaban que te habían asesinado, que te resististe a ser domado ... **

**Tras varias horas echado en la nieve , sintiendo como la ventisca polar empezaba a detenerse … mis ideas empiezan a aflorar.**

**Un triste alba empieza a surgir y yo miro tu belleza , pensativo .**

**Sonrío mas calmado .**

**-Volveré , no te voy a dejar aquí , lo prometo …**

**Corro montaña abajo durante horas , ya no nieva , es más … a esas horas el sol hace que sienta un calor interno que compite con la heladera interna de mi piel.**

**Tres días , tres atardeceres y tres noches bastaron para regresar a aquel fúnebre lugar...**

**De nuevo aquí , nieva otra vez , como cada noche … pero cuando veo estas diminutas puntas de nieve, para mí sin como lágrimas de tus ojos**

**- ¿ Estás llorando Sasuke?**

**- No llores por mí , no me demuestres así tu ausencia por que nunca pienso olvidarme de ti , ni pienso dejar que tu cuerpo se olvide … de … -silncio sobrecogedor - oh ...¡Sasuke!**

**Dejo caer en el manto blanco de nieve un ramo de rosas rojas … teñidas para la ocasión … empiezan a barrerse por el suelo nevado , llegando hasta tu cuerpo inerte.**

**De mi bolsillo sacó unas velas blancas y alargadas y empiezo a hacer un círculo a tu alrededor .**

**Enciendo sus mechas , haciendo más acogedor el momento .**

**La brisa que empieza a ser mas fuerte , es como gotick metal para mis oídos .**

**De nuevo ese nudo en mi estómago … no lo tengo que pensar más , y me arrodillo en la nieve.**

**La tensión se hace notar en los momentos en que empiezo a besar tus delicados dedos … mordiscos que no te hacen ni siquiera sufrir …**

**Lamo tus pantorrillas , semejantes a largos témpanos de hielo… mientras que con mis manos acaricio tus prendas … la túnica negra de tu madre , echa de seda auténtica.**

**Las aterciopeladas manos tuyas , el frío de tu pecho, ese en el cual me quedaba por las noches dormido , cuando nos escondíamos cada vez que hacíamos el amor.**

**Furioso con la vida, arranco tu atuendo como si el tuviera la culpa de todo … y quedo lívido … mirado tu hermosa desnudez .**

**Piel blanca , a diferencia de mi dermis tostada … la combinación perfecta …¿ és una locura esto que voy a hacer?**

**Miro las rosas que empiezan a perder sus pétalos … se los están llevando el viento , y el anaranjado fuego de las velas se extingue poco a poco .**

**-No lo tengo que pensar más … -se repitió en su mente el muchacho rubio.**

**- No se si esto es una enfermedad o una maldita necesidad... Solo sé que necesito mancillarte por última y una vez más...**

**Quedando como tú , estamos a punto de encontrarnos … se que parezco un crío , pero … pero … ¡lo hice !**

**Me encuentro dentro de tí , mirando el violeta de tus labios … jeh ... recuerdo como me decías siempre que te gustaba ese color, y que me sonreías,llamándome cabeza hueca,inútil o estúpido...**

**Mientras me entrego a tí , mis ojos se cierran poco a poco … placer , estúpido placer.**

**Me fijo por primera vez en que tus costillas están encharcadas de sangre … sangre reseca casi totalmente …**

**Furioso golpeo la nieve y me hiero los dedos … la sangre cae silenciosa y la dejo caer en tus labios .**

**- Ahora tienes los labios rojos , como el mas bello gótico …- sonrisa triste- lo que eres , lo que serás en tu penumbra desierta.**

**La penumbra desde la cual me miras y gozas lo que estamos sintiendo … en el que el mayor de los orgasmos es el más dulce de los besos.**

**Mi esencia se escampa en tu intimidad … y caigo rendido ante tí .**

**Mi muso oscuro y blanco , blanco de dermis … oscuro de mirada , beso tus ojos , me miras hipnotizado… Lloro sobre tu pecho , me abrazo sobre tu regazo.**

**- Te quiero y siempre te querré - siseó dévilmente- éste es mi destino… el de ser un muerto en vida , que nunca más estará contigo …**

**Me levanto , en ese momento las velas se apagan y el viento arroja los pétalos de rosa sobra tí … quedando empapado totalmente .**

**Decidido , empiezo a enterrarte el cuerpo con la fuerte nieve que está empezando a caer sin control .**

**Hasta que la última bola cae un tu rostro … y tus ojos desaparecen de mi vista , en una triste despedida … **

- **Pero quiero que tu sepas …-el ojiazul , agarró un pedazo punzante de hielo que sobresalía de un árbol- que en tu mundo o en el mío , el amor es el que gana … - sonrío — y ése ,es nuestro destino …**

**Villa de la hoja,días más tarde...**

**Todos en la villa , comentan con dolor la pérdida de dos jóvenes enamorados en secreto ...**

**Naruto y Sasuke , amantes secretos desde niños a mayores , muertos los dos .**

**Muchos dicen Naruto se congeló , otros dicen que Orochimaru lo mató, como a Sasuke …**

**Lo que nunca sabrán es que esa cruz en el pecho de Naruto Uzumaki , fue echa por él mismo.**

**Preso por la desesperación … preso de haber caído en la necrofilia de hacer el amor a su amado muerto y homicida de su propio cuerpo …**

**Homicida de un pedazo de carne , que se fue con su amado a los sinfines de la penumbra … donde la nieve es tibia y cae sin cesar.**

**-FIN-**

**N/A:OPINIONES,TOMATAZOS Y DEMÁS , JEJE BUENO, ÉSTE ES UN PEQUEÑO PRESENTE YA QUE ESTASEMANA NOPODRÉSUBIR NI, PAPÁ NARUTO , NI EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL.MUSUS , ESPERO VUESTRASOPINIONES NEH? JEJEJE**

**LORENA**


End file.
